living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Well this is just great
2 - August 2015, GM: Mutu, Hunters: Vegas, Cobalt, Charlie, Jackie and Jordan, Player: Matt Well this is just great, i drive all the way from the east coast for this "investigation" and what do you know now my car's in the shop. On a slghtly related note, please remind me to stop drinking the "water" at these places we end up at, this sure has turned out to be one great learning experience now hasn't it. At least we worked out what was draining the water from Pine Mountain Lake, not that those prissy pricks deserved the help, wouldnt even let me in the bar unless I was "dressed appropriately". At least I'm here with friends; My old running buddy Jordan Summers, Vegas from the early days, and Charlie the... Wonderbear.. I guess? We also have this kid Jackie with us, something seems... off about her, something familiar I can't quite put my finger on. Anyway, after what I though was a well deserved bit of relaxation we head out on the lake to find whatever was taking all the water. Man, screw this lake, it was evil, like not in the usual ways, it was pure evil, and, thanks to vegas' drving we ended up in the water. Jordan tried to help by summoning an ice wall but instead managed to trap us all in ice instead, luckily Wonderbear was able to slash us free with her growwing strength - Seriously, kid's powerful, and I assume one hell of a hoot at parties. Eventually we manage to get back to the boat and back to the pad we've... adopted or our stay. Something spooked wonderbear while I was out back and when i came back to break things off she had slipped through the walls in search of meat. This was when the Police decided to show up. We somehow managed to make it back on the boat, I was still a bit messed up from whatever drink that snob of a bartender had fixed me. This is where I realize my rifle is stuck in the bottom of the lake, must've fallen out when the boat rolled. Jordan manages to do some hocus pocus using me and my rifle and manages to catch a glimpse of a large tentacled beast sucking water just below where we capsized. We all decide to get out of town to find out more about what we're dealing with. Again with the police, they set a roadblock on the edge of town, luckily Jordan had something awesome up his sleeve, he gave me a look and told me to keep driving and summoned a freaking ice ramp! Damn near destroyed my car in the process but beats jail. Managed to make it to san fransisco, check my car in to an auto repair and the others research this creature. Turns out it's some sort of water demon, and the good news, it can be killed! So we summon that slimy monstrosity to them middle of the desert. Me, Summers, Wonderbear and I guess Jackies ghost pal?, get in nice and close to fight the beast. Vegas on the other hand starts running away. Before I know it the beast explodes like a giant water-bomb and the job was done, I guess, We were all in a rough state after that fight, so again, on vegas' dime we check ourselves into the finest hospital the devils money can buy and this is where you find me writing this "report" from. I've heard vegas talking about some trouble brewing back where we first met, could be fun, doesn't look like the car will be fixed by then, maybe not at all. Thining of looking at this hunting business more seriously, too many close calls of late, I think I need some kind of armoury... yes, and maybe somewhere to sleep, that's not a back seat for once.. what's this, a bus for sale...wonder how much i can make doing a month of odd jobs...